<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandora's Embrace by Wayfarer_Rye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140656">Pandora's Embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye'>Wayfarer_Rye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt unrelated drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Web Series), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Epic Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Tubbo and Tommy get put in the prison, as cell neighbors, and Neither of them know because they haven't been messaging each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt unrelated drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pandora's Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:D </p><p>I wrote this December 16th, because I was scrolling @Lillian_nator's tumblr it gave me angst ideas, told them, they then dared me to write it so I did. </p><p>I am currently posting my random mcyt drabbles that I have written over time on tumblr on to ao3 (the ones that aren't full length AUs I have been poking at)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Tubbo hated himself. Just a little bit, L’Manberg didn’t deserve losing another president, but really what was left of it. Fundy and Nikki left, his brothers, two were dead, and the third hated him. His adopted father probably wasn’t a fan of him either. So really it was only a matter of time for him to leave an office to no one.</p>
  <p>He could have been logical about it and didn’t just leave them all in the lurch, but who could have expected him to be logical when Dream showed up to Tommy’s funeral. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tubbo was proud of himself too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took one of Dream’s lives, before Dream used his god powers to teleport him into the prison. ‘to cool down’. He would have preferred for his last life to be taken, but he doubted Dream would have let him have that same peace, seeing what he did with Tommy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t know if there was anyone else here, his designated yard hours were solitary with only the guards, and they were banned from telling him any news from the outside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tubbo didn’t really care, his person, his best friend was dead. Burn it all. Maybe that’s why he through his communicator at the wall cracking it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had hoped Tommy would come back as ghost, but he hadn’t, maybe he just moved on to different worlds, and let himself be reincarnated anew. Tubbo, hated himself for not wanting to wish his friend well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wanted Tommy, his Tommy, back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tommy was an old hand at isolation, he was crafty. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew he wasn’t the only one here but the guards refused to say. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tommy didn’t really care, he knew he couldn’t get out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He thought about it, planned to try even. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But <em><strong>Tubbo was Dead.</strong></em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dream told him about it, Punz backed him up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tommy changed his plans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doubted Tubbo would return as a ghost, Tubbo would have been reincarnated already.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He just had to wait, until the 16th. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he could find Tubbo again. His Tubbo.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short piece of just ANGST.<br/>Let me know if you guys liked it, every Kudos is appreciated, and comments are cool.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>